


The Hooded Robin and the Red Wolf

by KentuckyTheFried



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Battle, just a small thing I wrote in between "arcs"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KentuckyTheFried/pseuds/KentuckyTheFried
Summary: After my campaign defeated a major boss the party decided to split up and do their own thing for a while. I decided to try and write up what my character (a high elf rogue named Mira) did during their month of downtime, though it's not canon to our campaign. Just here for archival purposes really xD





	The Hooded Robin and the Red Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I wrote this a few months ago and decided to put it here for archive purposes. Here's some rough backstory on this:  
> During this piece, my campaign had six party members. I play a high elf rouge, Miranorin Nailo, who refers to himself as the Hooded Robin during his thieving escapades. The team had just defeated a powerful mage, Archonen, who was enforcing taxes and strict rules and punishments through his seven knights, known as the Red Wolf. This takes place after the party decides to split and do their own thing for a while, and it's what I imagined would've happened during Mira's time on his own. However, it's not canon to our campaign :'D
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!!

As a thief, one of Mira’s strengths was the ability to hide. The shadows were not his friends so much as they were charitable business partners. They could hide him well, make sure that no wandering eyes could break through. Sometimes they weren’t enough. Mira wouldn’t blame them, no, he’d blame himself. 

The shadows were good to him the first night that they’d separated. Vrin and Isma’il went off to Octivillio, Varra to her home. Octavia and Jana had plans to go treasure hunting using some maps they’d acquired. And Mira stayed within the city, hellbent on helping those wronged by the Red Wolf. He didn’t doubt the Duchess’s power to revoke the taxes and make things right, but there was nothing wrong with wanting to speed up the process. After all, lower taxes couldn’t eliminate the entire city’s lower class.

The streets were empty, and while some lights from posts and torches illuminated the road, Mira chose not to walk within it. He stuck to walls, to shadows, to places not even the light could reach. He’d stumble upon a house that was battered and out of shape, and he’d leave a little bag hidden in their doorframe, a note attached to the strings. They were gifts from the Hooded Robin, do-gooder from Al Veritas, whose true identity would remain forever a mystery. Funny, he had three of those now. One that stole from the rich to give to the poor, one that travelled from town to town on an unknown quest, and one that would forever be hiding in the shadows.

The team knew the last persona the best, ironically. The second was hardly a persona, more of a name he used to erase the tracks of Miranorin Nailo as he ventured across the land. Devin had taught him about that. Just in case he made an enemy, or fucked up with the laws and needed to get away. No one would be able to find Miranorin Nailo if Eliandris Ofandris was the one who left town. 

He shook his head, cleared his mind. He still had to get through a couple of houses that night before he could meditate.

The night went by quickly, and he arrived at the last house. The purse was placed in the crook of the doorframe, away from sight, when he heard voices in the alley to his left. Immediately Mira took to the shadows, his ear raising in curiosity.

“...got away. No word about the dual swords one, Taliesin? Hope the fucker gets what he deserves.”

“Heard rumors he wasn’t even in that fight. Maybe he was smart an’ got outta the city before he could get busted.”

Mira raised an eyebrow. The conversation was more pleasant than he was expecting, but it was old news. He dashed past without drawing attention from either of the men down the alley and made his way back to the tavern for the night. 

When he stepped through the front entrance, the bartender was gone, but the room wasn’t empty. A hooded figure sat in the back corner, both arms crossed over his chest as they leaned back in their seat. An empty mug sat on the far edge of the table, untouched for quite some time. Mira’s heart fluttered, cautious at first. He had half a mind to go up the stairs and avoid the figure’s gaze, but then a sliver of silver caught his eye, silver from two dangling rapiers on the figure’s belt.

“...The guard’s looking for you.” Mira warned. 

The figure sat up a little. “I’m aware.”

There was silence. Mira didn’t move, instead opting to stare, see if he could see underneath the hood. He knew who the figure was, he knew how the city wanted him punished for his involvement. But Mira wasn’t sure if there was anything to punish.

“Well? What are you thinking?”

Taliesin’s question prompted Mira to return to reality. He grinned softly, taking a step forward. “What do you mean? If you think I’m going to hand you over to the authorities, you’re wrong.”

“But...why not?”

“Because from an outside point of view, you haven’t done anything wrong. Unless you were the one to suggest raising those stupid fucking taxes, which I highly doubt, you’ve been a good person. And...I suppose I’m a bit biased about my opinion, since you did help me that night.”

“In the alleyway.” Taliesin clarified.

“The very same. So if you prefer that reasoning, go for it.”

Mira could sense the confusion, and he’d stepped close enough to realize that the mug was empty, and looked like it had been for a long time. His shoulders stiffened on instinct, though a quick once-over of Taliesin told Mira he wasn’t drunk. 

“I was doing my duty and informing you of night hours,” Taliesin mumbled, “It wasn’t out of any personal desire to help someone who looked so...fragile.”

“Ouch.” Mira feigned pain, “Look, it was a rough night, that’s all, and believe me I’ve had far, FAR worse.”

_ And there were nights where I had no place to hide, no shadows to fall into. _

He bit his lip before continuing.

“I’ve seen a lot of bad things running around in this world, and forgive me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think you’re one of them. If you were, I think you would’ve killed me already, or fucked me up to the point I wished I were dead.”

Under the cloak, Taliesin flinched. Mira almost didn’t catch it, but when he did, he chuckled. “That reaction kinda confirms I’m right. And here’s the thing, I’m only into hurting the people that are hurting others. Archonen, your colleagues, and those holding the strings higher up.”

He walked forward, took an empty seat across from Taliesin, folded his hands on the table. “You...know you could join us, right? Go out there and bring justice? The world could use your skills, I think. I’ve only heard rumors about what those fuckers could do, and I’d be honored to see them - and you - in action.”

Mira gestured with his line of sight to the two swords on Taliesin’s belt. The former Red Wolf member made no sign that he was amused.

“You’re...you’re certainly determined, I’ll give you that. Though I shall decline your offer, I do wish you and your team the best of luck in your endeavors.”

“Fair enough. Offer’s on the table for a bit if you change your mind. We’re all taking some much needed time off before pursuing any other world-changing evils.” Mira shrugged. “Aside from that...you’ve got me curious. Why exactly did you come here?”

From under the hood, he saw Taliesin’s mouth open and close again. Mira smirked. “Just wanted to see this pretty face, eh? Don’t blame ya!”

“No. I was actually hoping to see one of your colleagues. The other elf. Silver hair, long robes.”

A shadow clawed its way into Mira’s body and tore at his heart. He became acutely aware of his heartbeat underneath his leather armor, an unsteady drum tainted by memories, tainted by the past that couldn’t be erased.

“...He died.”

Mira’s words were soft, almost too soft. “We defended the city from an attack one night, and he didn’t make it.”

Taliesin hummed in disappointment, and studied Mira’s reaction. “I’m sorry for your loss. He meant a lot to you, I can tell.”

Mira’s head bowed down, taking sudden interest in his hands, fiddling his thumbs. “...He did, for a long time. I thought it was love, at first, but then it wasn’t, and now it...I don’t know what to think. He kept a dark shadow hidden away from us, one we didn’t see until he died.”

“Love is a complicated thing.” Taliesin breathed. “But I believe I understand.”

He stood up, brushed his knees, brushed past his swords. Mira’s left ear perked up at the sound of the metal cling from the hilts, but didn’t look up at him. 

“I should be going. I will be sneaking out of Nuven tonight and heading east. I should be able to make a good life for myself somewhere new.”

Mira nodded. “East...if you hit Easthaven and stumble across a tavern called the Golden Tankard, pop in and tell the bartender I said hi. Her name’s Roslyn, short red haired human lady. Can wield a mean greatsword.”

He didn’t see Taliesin’s acknowledgement, but rather, heard his question. “And who is this message coming from?”  
It took a moment for Mira to understand what his question was. But when he finally realized the intention, he sat up, looked Taliesin in the eye. The thought of giving him the fake name didn’t cross his mind.

“The name’s Miranorin Nailo, Mira for short.”


End file.
